MORTAL KOMBAT: Spawn of a Dark Thunder God
by Yangyang
Summary: This story takes place after Armageddon. Raiden has protected Earthrealm from many enemies in the past. But now he has a new nemesis he must face...a hellspawn version of himself. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICED!


**Well, now that Halloween is just around the corner, I figured that I should take some time off from my Sonic stories and move on to my Mortal Kombat fanfiction. **

**The prologue, however, was really tough to write. I had to watch every MK intro just so I can at least get some idea on what my prologue should look like.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ed Boone is the owner all the original MK© character...but the OC characters belongs to me!**

**Enough said…let's get this show started!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue: **_**Shang Tsung's Brief Return**_

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

Raiden was sent flying through the temple walls and onto the marble floor. Shang Tsung was seen emerging through the cloud of dust and debris as he prepared another fire ball attack at Raiden who was struggling to get up.

"You will surrender your soul to me, Thunder God! TAKE THIS…!" Shang Tsung lauches a "3D Fire" attack at Raiden, but misses as Raiden teleports himself behind the sorcerer and performed a "Flying Thunder God" attack slamming the sorcerer against a nearby support beam. He then caught Shang Tsung in a tight headlock.

"What I want to know is how the hell did you escaped the Netherealm after I just condemned you ass in there?!!" Raiden demanded. "ANSWER ME!!!"

Shang Tsung, however, just smiled at the Thunder God's inquiry. "That's for me to know…and for you to find out!"

With that said, Shang Tsung tossed Raiden across the room which caught him completely off guard. Right before Raiden had a chance to recover; Shang Tsung immediately performed a "Belly Stomp" onto the thunder god who wheezed out in pain.

After coughing out a good amount of blood, Raiden looked up at the sorcerer who was smirking at his now weakened body.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

Shang Tsung began to suck Raiden's soul (or god-like essence) from his body, but Raiden wasn't having any of it. With the remaining amount of strength, Raiden manage to summon his electrical energy and blasted the sorcerer away from him.

As Shang Tsung lay on the floor defeated, Raiden then created a portal to the Netherealm and picked up Shang Tsung by the throat so that the sorcerer's eyes met his furious glowing ones.

"If I _EVER _see you in this realm _**again**_, _I_ will personally make sure that _YOU_ won't be _**able**_ to return to the Netherrealm _**alive**_!!!"

Shang Tsung, in spite of his current condition, only laughed at the Thunder God's threats.

"That's just like you, Raiden. You somehow manage to defeat your greatest enemies…and yet…you never _**seem**_ to have the _**guts**_ to finish the job!!!"

Growling at the sorcerer's comment, Raiden simply threw Shang Tsung into the portal and sealed it shut.

"Insolent fool…even after all the time he spent in Netherrealm, he still refuses to learn—Aggghhh!!!" Raiden nearly collapsed onto the ground for his body was weakened from Shang Tsung's last attack.

_Ahh…It seems the Shang Tsung somehow managed to steal some of my energy…Thankfully, he didn't take all of it, or I would've been done for…_

Using his staff for leverage, Raiden picked himself off the ground, wiped off the blood trickling down his lips, and headed back outside on the balcony.

…_and yet, when I sent him back to the Netherrealm, he had this "satisfying" look in his eyes…as if he already got what he came for... question is…just what is he planning to do with my energy?...more importantly, why did he only came after me?_ As Raiden looked over the horizon of Earthrealm, he also began to remember seeing a strange marking on the sorcerer's forehead.

_I believe the real question is…WHO sent Shang Tsung after me…and for what purpose?_

In the depths of Netherrealm, Shinnok, a fallen elder god and ruler of the realm, awaits patiently in his observatory room for his two comrades to arrive. Quan Chi was the first to appear before the elder god.

"Humph…took you long enough" Shinnok snorted. "I trust you brought the items the Master asked you to bring?"

"Indeed I have…" replied Quan Chi as he presented a bag of bones and a hug flask of blood to the elder god. "One skeleton and a flask of blood of every being"

"Gods, mortals, and demons alike…?"

"Just as He wishes…And I assumed you've done you part as well?"

"But of course…" Replied Shinnok as he pulled out Raiden's memento (a.k.a. "Dark Raiden's" Hat)

"I've had this since my last battle with…Raiden"

"…About Raiden…he is your son, is he not?

"…He WAS…" Shinnok answered bitterly. "…anyway, that's not important know…where is Shang Tsung?"

"Humph, late as usual…what else is new about him?" Quan Chi sneered.

"PATIENCE, QUAN CHI…" A voice echoed through out the realm.

As if on cue, a dark shadow-like demon appeared in the crimson skies above the observatory.

"I SENSED SHANG TSUNG'S PRESENCE IN THIS REALM…HE SHALL ARRIVE HERE MOMENTARILY…I TRUST THE TWO OF YOU BROUGHT THE ITEMS I HAD COMMANDED?"

"Yes, my Lord" They replied in unison as they both present their items before the dark shadow demon.

"GOOD…" Just then, a portal appeared revealing Shang Tsung who stumbled out of it and fell onto the brimstone ground.

"AH, SHANG TSUNG…DID YOU BRING BACK THE ITEM I HAD REQUESTED?"

Shang Tsung looked up at the shadow demon and smiled grimly.

"Yes, my lord…" Shang Tsung replied as he held up an aurora filled with dark energy.

"Raiden's dark essence…just as you requested"

"EXCELLENT…" The shadow demon replied. "NOW…LET US BEGIN PHASE 2 OF OUR PLAN…"

**END PROLUGE**

**Just who is this mysterious shadow being? And why does it need Raiden's dark essence…and his hat?! All questions will be answered next time on Chapter 1: **_**The Birth of a New Nemesis!**_

**Please R&R when you get the chance, and yes, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Until then, it's time for me to wrap this up for today! See ya later :)**


End file.
